Eiffel and Lily (short, sad)
by CascadingLilies
Summary: Lily and Eiffel had been childhood friends, and slowly had fallen for eachother, but phantoms are in the way of a "normal" life and a tragedy happens, no more happy life. (Eiffel, if you are reading this, BE CAREFUL)


The two explorers sat at their desks, examining their special items they'd gotten from specific alphas- Cosmo and Graham. Lily ran a hand over the water amulet that made whirlpools appear. She saw her reflection, her messy auburn hair, her dull green eyes. Like her mother's hair. A look of longing reflected back at her from the amulet. Eiffel on the other hand, had a journal. One of Graham's journals, Lily assumed. Lily let the amulet fall back under her white shirt, then stood up.

"I am gonna go to the beach, want to come?" She asked suggestively.

"Sure," Eiffel stood up, then walked upstairs to get his swimming-trunks and other stuff. Lily followed shortly after to collect her own things. They walked to the beach, chatting a bit as they arrived. Eiffel pulled out his orange towel, while Lily pulled out her navy blue towel.

"Your towel is too bright." Lily commented, looking down at the orange towel.

"Your's is too dark!" Eiffel shot back. Lily grinned, then took off her clothes, she had her swimsuit under. She stood at the edge of the beach, before Eiffel shoved her into the freezing cold water. Lily had it coming and had a grip on his arm, pulling Eiffel down.

"Ha!" Lily laughed, sitting up. Eiffel sat up next to her, shaking out his hair. Lily swam out a tiny bit farther, because she couldn't swim exactly, causing Eiffel to follow. Lily bobbed underwater for about five seconds, the came back up. Eiffel wasn't standing next to her like he had been five seconds before. Lily looked around, then felt arms around her waist, pulling her down. Eiffel held his breath, and he was pulling Lily down. Lily realized that quickly and struggled slightly. Eiffel brought them back up, and Lily whacked him with a random floating seaweed.

"Ow!" Eiffel laughed.

"You scared me!" Lily whacked him again.

"Oooh another thing you are afraid of, being pulled under-water by your crush!" Eiffel smirked, Lily made a slightly strangled noise and resisted snapping him in half. Eiffel chuckled and splashed her, receiving a larger splash back.

Lily and Eiffel ran to the door. The phantoms had arrived.

"Eiffel, please don't freak out, try to fight." Lily tossed Eiffel a sword.

"I'll try." Eiffel sighed.

Lily jabbed at a phantom. It dodged and attempted to zap her arm, but she dodged the arm. On first sight of the phantoms, Eiffel gasped, looking paralyzed. Lily sighed and leaped in front of him as a phantom zapped at him. She took the hit, flinching as her shoulder had begun to sting. Eiffel had backed into the wall by now, and Lily kept getting zapped. A portal opened on the other side of the room- Lily grabbed Eiffel's hand and made a run for the portal. They made it, Lily had stabbed the last few phantoms.

The black figures of phantoms stood still as the portal took the somewhere safe. They were spit out at Cosmo's hut.

"Lily, are you okay?" Eiffel recovered, brushing off his shirt. When Lily didn't answer, Eiffel looked around. Lily stared at the silver sword hilt protruding from her chest. She fell to the ground, light reflecting off her eyes.

"No! NO!" Eiffel shouted, pulling out the sword and splashing a healing potion in Lily's mouth. It made no difference. Eiffel stared at Lily's slowly dying body as she whispered something-

"I love you."

Then her orbs went glassy. Eiffel knew- she was dead.

He felt his heart shattering into millions of pieces. Tears streamed down his face as he buried his face in the crook of Lily's neck. Eiffel made a phone call to Cosmo- The last member of the Lasky family was gone. A small wisp of silver escaped Lily's mouth, her spirit, and floated away. Eiffel hadn't seen it, he was busy sobbing. He thought of everything they'd done- their little talks, their trips... their everything. Eiffel picked up Lily's still-warm body and set her on some pillows. Then, he made a call to the cemetery- he'd have her buried and ashes spread by Friday, which was in three days.

Eventually, Eiffel had moved on, but he always remembered Lily, how he was afraid of lilies being poisonous. He'd gotten married, had two kids. One of his kids was named Lily. The wife had wondered why, but he never told her. The other was named Ryan, the wife had picked that. Lily watched him from above, watching everything. The day he was married, when he went to work... when he looked at old pictures of them.. She was happy, but also kind of sad when he'd gotten married. At least he was happy, and that was all Lily needed.


End file.
